Love Letter Issue
by miisakura
Summary: Takdir ternyata bekerja dengan sangat simpel. Hanya dengan campur tangan Levi dan majalah, Lucy sudah terikat pada benang merah milik pria itu. # ForNashiAcademyEvent


Fairy Tail©Hiro Mashima

Love Letter Issue©miisakura

Warning: Standard Warning Applied

LUCY HEARTFILLIA

STELLAR

Single-Tabloid-Eternal-Love Letter-Airplane-Rumor

.

.

Saat itu masih jam istirahat. Deringnya yang seperti perahu penyelamat saat otak mulai karam sangat dimanfaatkan oleh para siswa. Kantin menjadi tempat paling ramai sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu. Meski begitu sang nona Heartfillia tidak berniat ke sana. Cukup duduk di dalam kelas bersama Levy McGarden, Bisca Connel, dan Cana Alberona sembari berbagi bekal sudah membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Mereka duduk dalam satu meja, dengan dua kursi yang diputar balik. Kali ini hanya Lucy yang membuka bento. Bisca memilih keripik kentang untuk camilan, Cana masih setia dengan roti melon dan soda kesukaannya, sedangkan Levy merasa cukup dengan sebuah lolipop, perhatiannya tertuju pada tabloid wanita keluaran terbaru. Ia ingin mencari tips kencan pertama, tapi yang satu ini rahasia.

Satu _tagline_ halaman menarik perhatiannya. _Tulislah Surat Cinta Setidaknya Sekali Seumur Hidup. _

"Hei, apa kalian pernah membuat surat cinta?"

"Tentu saja," jawaban dari Bisca sangat meyakinkan. "Itulah sebabnya Alzack tunduk padaku," sahutnya memamerkan senyum bangga.

"Kau Cana?" Terlihat sekali sang kutu buku, Levy, mulai penasaran dengan topik ini. Sedang yang ditanya malah menyahut dengan ogah-ogahan, masih sibuk menghabiskan soda kesukaannya. Sebagai catatan, itu sudah botol soda yang ke dua puluh sepanjang pagi ini.

Levy menyipitkan mata, ia menuntut jawaban. Dan kau tahu dia bisa sangat menyeramkan jika sedang sangat ingin tahu. "Pernah." Cana menyahut singkat. Suara yang kemudian dikeluarkannya adalah akibat gas karbon yang menumpuk di lambungnya. Ia bertahak dengan sangat tidak sopan untuk seorang gadis. Menuai kernyit dari teman-temannya. _Well_, sudahlah. Dinasehati pun, Cana tidak akan berubah.

"Untuk?" Levy masih berniat mencecar.

Cana menatap Levy dengan tak berminat tapi toh dijawab juga setelah helaan napas malas. "Bacchus."

"Setahuku..." Bisca menyela. Pengetahuannya berbeda soal surat cinta yang disebut-sebut Cana ini. "...itu surat tantangan."

Cana mengangkat bahu. "Aku menuliskan kata cinta didalamnya."

"Cinta yang dimaksud di sini antara kau dan Bacchus. Jangan libatkan soda di dalamnya," Levy menyela, tahu kebiasaan buruk Cana yang tidak suka cintanya pada soda tersaingi. Ia pasti menantang Bacchus minum soda untuk membuktikan siapa yang paling menyukai soda. Astaga.

"Aku hanya tidak suka jika ia minum lebih banyak soda dibandingkan aku!" Cana menjawab dengan berapi. Ia mulai membuka kembali satu botol soda lainnya. "Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu? Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Apanya?" Levy merasakan firasat buruk saat pertanyaan itu dilempar padanya.

"Soal surat cinta. Kau pernah menulisnya?"

Levy tergugu. Pandangannya mulai tidak fokus. Keringatnya juga semakin banyak. Tangan dingin dan semburat merah jambu di pipi mulai menampak. Tipikal orang yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ah!" Levy berjengit saat pundaknya ditepuk Cana yang lalu berbisik ditelinganya. "Itukah sebabnya Gajeel menerima amplop biru dengan aroma apel minggu lalu?"

_Skak mat_. Tepat pada poinnya.

"Kau, Lucy? Apa kau pernah menulisnya?" Bisca mengalihkan perhatian, kasihan pada wajah terbakar Levy, yang jika dibiarkan mungkin akan hangus.

"Hm." Lucy nanpak berpikir. Ia tidak asing dengan surat cinta. Selama ini, sepanjang hidupnya, Lucy sudah menerima beratus-ratus surat cinta. Dari yang sopan, penuh gombalan, bahkan dengan ancaman. Tapi untuk menulisnya, Lucy belum pernah, tidak satu pun. "Belum."

"Kau tahu, Lucy, setidaknya sekali seumur hidup kau harus menulis surat cinta. Menurut majalah ini, menulis surat cinta bisa membantu kemampuan kognitifmu, menstabilkan emosi dan mengurangi stress." Levy menggeser majalahnya ketengah agar semua temannya bisa melihatnya. Yeah, Levy sudah kembali ke mode sok tahunya."Dan katanya lagi, orang yang tidak pernah menulis surat cinta akan jomblo selamanya," lanjutnya serius.

"Aku tidak punya seseorang untuk dikirimi surat cinta," kata Lucy cuek.

"Maka dari itu cobalah cari pacar. Sebelum ayahmu menjodohkanmu dan membuatmu menjadi pemeran utama opera sabun."

"Ya, ya, _Madam_." Lucy mencubit dengan gemas pipi Levy setelah menutup kotak bekalnya. Matanya berkedip genit sebelum melanjutkan, "sekarang, kau harus mengurus pacar besimu dulu."

Lucy, Cana, dan Bisca kabur, meninggalkan Levy yang salah tingkah saat Gajeel menghampirinya.

.

Love Letter Issue©miisakura

.

Lucy menjatuhkan semua belanjaannya di kursi taman. Kakinya lelah, jadi ia putuskan untuk beristirahat sejenak. Ia melirik tas belanjaannya dan mendesah kecewa. Hari liburnya ini cukup membosankan. Ia hanya mendapat lima novel baru. Ditambah lagi teman-temannya tidak ada satu pun yang bisa menemaninya. Bisca dan Levy ada jadwal kencan. Cana lagi-lagi menantang Bacchus.

Lucy meluruskan kakinya, menyandarkan punggungnya dan menikmati semilir angin yang menggoyangkan dedaunan yang menaunginya.

Ia tiba-tiba teringat perkataan Levy beberapa hari yang lalu di sekolah.

"Surat cinta ya," gumamnya.

Lucy lantas merogoh tasnya. Menyobek selembar halaman berwarna merah jambu dari buku _note_nya. Ia mulai menulis dengan pulpen berkepala anjing dengan hidung bor kesayangannya.

_Hai, kamu. _

_Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Aku menulis ini karena salah satu teman terbaikku mengatakan bahwa setidaknya sekali seumur hidup aku harus menulis surat cinta. Kurasa ia sudah termakan rumor tentang seseorang yang sendirian selamanya karena tidak pernah menulis surat cinta. Konyol kan?_

_Aku bingung sebenarnya. Menulis surat cinta tanpa tujuan, tanpa penerima, bukan hal lazim. Hanya saja, entah kenapa aku ingin menulis ini untukmu, siapa pun yang digariskan Tuhan untuk mendampingiku. _

_Aku selalu bertanya-tanya seperti apa kau. Apa kau tinggi? Apa kau tampan? Apa kau juga menyukai buku sepertiku? Dengan berbagai spekulasi aku mengkhayalkanmu. Levy, pernah berharap tentang lelaki pintar yang penuh kharisma. Tapi ia mendapatkan Gajeel yang mantan preman sekolah. Bisca pernah bercerita tentang pria impiannya yang macho dan ia mendapatkannya. Aku tidak tahu, bagaimana cinta dan takdir berjalan dan saling berkaitan. Tapi, aku percaya, Tuhan, dengan segala rencananya yang indah akan mengirim yang terbaik untukku. Oh, bukan maksudku kau harus jadi lelaki paling sempurna. Kau hanya harus menjadi dirimu sendiri, karena yang seperti itulah yang terbaik untukku. _

_Suatu saat, jika kita bertemu, kuharap kau tidak kecewa. Semua orang selalu berkata iri tentang kesempurnaan yang aku miliki. Tapi, aku tidak sesempurna itu. Dan kuharap dengan segala kekuranganku kau masih mau mengenggam tanganku dan berjalan berdampingan untuk selamanya. Meski aku tahu suatu saat nanti ego kita akan saling bergesekan. Jika saat itu terjadi aku ingin kita tetap bisa saling berbagi senyum. Hah, mungkin ini hanya sisi melankolis seorang wanita. Tapi itu impianku. _

_Hei, kamu. _

_Dimanapun kau berada, aku ingin kau tahu, aku sangat menantikan pertemuan pertama kita. Ditempat yang sudah direncanakan takdir. Di tempat itu kisahku dan kisahmu akan berakhir. Dan dimulai kisah yang baru. Kisah kita. _

_With love,_

_Lucy Hertfillia _

"Ah, aku benar-benar bodoh." Lucy menepuk wajahnya, bermaksud menetralisir rasa panas karena perasaan malunya.

Ia membereskan kembali buku catatan dan pulpennya. Hanya saja ia ragu untuk ikut memasukkan surat cinta buatannya. Jika sampai Levy menemukannya, akan jadi cerita memalukan Lucy yang lain. Ia pasti akan diolok.

Iseng, Lucy melipat lembaran kertas itu membentuk sebuah pesawat. Ia menerbangkannya dan membiarkan angin menghempas pesawat kertas itu.

Lucy melirik arlojinya, dan memutuskan sudah waktunya untuk pulang. Ia bangkit dan kembali menenteng tas belanjanya. Meningalkan sebuah kenangan. Seorang Lucy Heartfillia pernah menulis surat cinta tanpa alamat di bangku taman diiringi hembusan angin musim semi.

Hanya saja, Lucy tidak tahu. Kenanganya telah membentuk takdir.

.

Love Letter Issue©miisakura

.

"Aku pulang, Lucy." Memberi salam sudah menjadi kebiasaan pria itu selama tiga bulan terakhir. Ia akan selalu mencari keberadaan istrinya saat sudah membuka pintu. Dan Lucy selalu akan bergegas menyambut suaminya di depan pintu dengan senyum manis. Kecupan singkat selalu mampir di bibir pink Lucy akibat senyumnya itu. Bagaimana tidak? Lucy yang sedang tidak tersenyum saja sudah luar biasa cantik menurutnya, apalagi yang seperti ini.

"Mandilah dulu. Airnya sudah kusiapkan. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama." Lucy kembali ke dapur setelah membantu suaminya melepaskan jas dan dasi. Ia harus menyempurnakan masakannya yang ditinggalnya tadi.

Kediaman Heartfillia yang diwariskan ayahnya memang tidak pernah kekurangan pelayan. Namun, segala hal yang berkaitan dengan Natsu Dragneel, Lucy ingin mengurusnya sendiri.

Malam itu, Natsu masih membawa dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya kendati ia sudah berada di tempat tidur. Ia menyempatkan membaca beberapa sembari bersandar di kepala ranjang. Lucy juga masih belum berniat tidur, ia meringkuk manja di bahu suaminya.

"Natsu..." Lucy bergumam, tangannya jahil memainkan kerah piyama Natsu.

"Hm?"

"Levy, sudah melahirkan sore kemarin."

"Benarkah? Kita jenguk dia hari minggu ini."

"Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka. Sahabatku itu bisa bertahan dengan mantan preman itu. Bahkan sampai punya bayi. Ia pasti sangat mencintai Gajeel."

Natsu tidak menyahut.

"Natsu, apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Hm."

"Jawab yang benar, Natsu bodoh!" Lucy kesal karena jawaban asal Natsu dan memukul bahunya keras.

"Aw, sakit, Luce." Natsu menyingkirkan kertas-kertas pekerjaannya, mengelus bahunya sembari menggerutu.

"Kau yang salah! Kau menjawabnya main-main!" Suara Lucy masih meninggi. Ia masih kesal dengan tingkah suaminya.

"Baiklah, baik. Aku mencintaimu..." Natsu mendekat dan mencium pipi kiri Lucy. "...aku mencintaimu..." Pipi kanannya menyusul tersentuh bibir Natsu. "...aku mencintaimu." Kemudian ciumannya berakhir di dahi Lucy.

Natsu memeluk Lucy erat, menunjukan kesungguhan perkataannya.

"Kenapa?"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau mencintaiku?" Lucy bertanya. Dari posisi seperti ini ia bisa mencium aroma sabun stoberi yang dibelinya di kombini.

Natsu melepaskan pelukannya, mengundang rasa kecewa karena Lucy dengan cepat kehilangan aroma menenangkan itu.

Pria berambut salmon itu berbalik, meraih tas kerjanya di nakas. Ia menarik keluar buku agenda yang selalu dibawanya kemanapun dan memberikannya pada Lucy. "Ini."

Lucy mengernyit tidak mengerti. "Apa?"

Sang pecinta _action figure_ naga itu menuntun Lucy membuka agendanya. Hingga Lucy melihatnya. Selembar kertas merah muda yang berbeda dari lembaran-lembaran lain terselip diantaranya.

Kertas itu masih bagus, dan kaku. Hanya terlihat beberapa bekas tekukan yang disengaja yang tidak bisa dihilangkan. Kentara sekali Natsu sangat menjaga kertas itu meskipun ia berkali-kali membaca tulisan di dalamnya.

Lucy terperangah. "Ini..."

Natsu tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan Lucy. Ia tersenyum dan menyahut, "ya."

Lucy terharu, ia langsung memeluk Natsu. Takdir, Lucy benar-benar tidak mengerti bagaimana ia bekerja. "Jadi, kau mencintaiku karena ini? Karena surat cintaku?"

"Tidak." Natsu menggeleng untuk semakin meyakinkan. "Aku mencintaimu karena itu kau. Surat cinta ini hanya bonus yang menyenangkan."

.

.

.

End

Pertama kali ikut event, pertama kali juga publish fiction disini, kyaa XD

Semoga masih sesuai peraturan

Semoga menghibur juga ;)

miisakura, 16 Maret 2015


End file.
